


We Sit at Home in our Jammies and Watch Disney Movies Together

by im_the_hero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hanging Out, I'm kinda sorry, M/M, That's it that's the plot, They bicker like an old married couple and watch movies together, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <b>“How’s your shoulder?” Bucky asked when Sam plopped next to him on the couch in the commons area.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Sam draped a towel over his right shoulder before placing the ice pack there, hissing at the cold. “Still attached. How’s the stupid questions going?”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Bucky huffed. “Awesome. Here’s another for you: how the hell do I watch these movies?”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Sam sighed. “I’ve shown you a dozen times.”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“No. You’ve done it for me a dozen times. I’ve been taught nothing about using this newfangled technology.”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>A laugh came from Sam’s mouth abruptly. “Newfangled? God, show your age why don’t ya.” </b>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Sit at Home in our Jammies and Watch Disney Movies Together

“How’s your shoulder?” Bucky asked when Sam plopped next to him on the couch in the commons area.

Sam draped a towel over his right shoulder before placing the ice pack there, hissing at the cold. “Still attached. How’s the stupid questions going?”

Bucky huffed. “Awesome. Here’s another for you: how the hell do I watch these movies?”

Sam sighed. “I’ve shown you a dozen times.”

“No. You’ve done it for me a dozen times. I’ve been taught nothing about using this newfangled technology.”

A laugh came from Sam’s mouth abruptly. “Newfangled? God, show your age why don’t ya.”

Bucky threw his arms in the air in defeat. “In case you haven’t noticed, the only new technology I really know how to use is a coffee pot and guns. And let me tell you, the coffee pot is a far stretch. It took two weeks for me to figure the damn thing out!”

Sam laughed some more, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. “God, okay. I’ll actually walk you through it. What do you wanna watch?”

“Walt Disney. Not any of this shitty new stuff.” Bucky pulled several blankets from the hidden compartment under the couch.

Sam scrolled through the movie choices. “So, 1955 or earlier would be right up your alley.”

Bucky was finally situated, cocooned inside the blankets with them pulled up over his head, only his face visible. “Anything that’s considered a classic and was overseen by Walt Disney is what I’m into.”

Sam sighed. “Okay we’ll just start with Snow White and see where that gets us.”

So they watched everything from Snow White to the Jungle Book.

Sam yawned and moved to grab the remote. He was ready to go to bed, but he didn't really feel tired. Bucky snatched it off the coffee table and dropped it into the mess of blankets. “Dude, that’s all for the classics.” Sam said.

“Then recommend one.” Bucky said, scrolling through.

“Can’t go wrong with The Lion King. 1994.” Sam grabbed the last blanket from the hidden drawer.

Sam, like most people, struggled not to sing along to their favorite movie. The Morning Report always got him.

“Wilson I know precisely twenty ways to kill you with this remote. Let the professionals sing.”

“Joke’s on you, I went to college on music scholarships.” Sam said as he returned from the kitchen with nachos and grape soda. “I live, breathe, and eat musicals. Especially The Lion King. It’s cinematic genius.”

Bucky grumbled begrudgingly. “I’m sad to admit that I’m really enjoying it.”

“If you like this we should watch The Princess and the Frog next. They’re people of color and the music is great. It kickstarted the Disney Renaissance.”

Bucky reached a cautious metal hand out of his nest to grab a handful of nachos. “Shouldn’t you be going to bed soon? Or have already gone to bed? You’ve been up close to twenty-four hours.”

Sam glanced at the watch on his wrist. Yeah, he was already in the shower this time yesterday. But surprisingly enough he didn’t feel tired. Looking at the plate between him and Buck, he realized nachos were a piss poor choice for breakfast. Oh well, Sam mentally shrugged, he’s made worse choices.

“Sam, it says there’s more Lion King movies.” Bucky said in wonder at the end of the movie.

Sam snatched the remote from Bucky. “They suck, trust me. We’re watching Princess and the Frog next. You’ll love it.” Bucky reached over and took the grape soda from Sam’s loose grasp. “Finish it, I wasn’t going to be able to. And the nachos.”

Sam loved Princess and the Frog more than any Disney movie. It had amazing character development, marvelous music, and people of color. If it was on, Sam watched it.

Sam was surprised that he fell asleep during his favorite movie. He was even more surprised by the pillow under his head and the extra blankets. He sat up slowly, mindful of his shoulder. He was surprised to see Bucky was still there. Sam didn’t know when he crashed, so he wasn’t really sure how long he had slept. But he woke in the middle of Beauty and the Beast.

“The others are back.” Bucky said when Sam walked past to go to the bathroom. “Banner recommended this one.”

“How do you like it?” Sam asked with a yawn before entering the bathroom. Sam could feel the hesitation.

“I can relate to the beast.” Was all Bucky said. Sam didn’t press for anything further.

When Sam returned from the bathroom the hood on Bucky’s cocoon had fallen. His hair was a big staticky mess, sticking up every which way. Sam could see the color high on his cheeks and across his nose, the moistness in his eyes. Sam looked at the T.V., it was the end of the movie, where the little boy asked “Are they gonna live happily ever after mama?”

“Oh my fucking god. I’m done. It’s time for bed.” Bucky griped, punctuating each little sentence with a sniffle. “I’m going to fucking bed, I can’t fucking deal with this shit.”

Sam couldn’t hold it back: he laughed. Bucky’s head whipped around to glare at him, eyes teary and face red with emotions. “The hell was that Wilson? Got something to say?”

Sam only laughed harder before he calmed down enough to speak. “I’m sorry. I’m really so sorry. But of all the things, Beauty and the Beast did it for you?”

Suddenly a veil fell across Bucky’s face, making him impossible to read. “I can understand quarantining yourself away for the wellbeing of others. I think I can relate to Beast better than any other Disney character I’ve come across thus far.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed. But I do have a question.” Bucky continued his hard gaze. “Would that make Steve your Beauty?” Sam continued to cackle. “Again, I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I mean, I understand your struggle, but I’m not going to step on eggshells around you like everyone else is. You are by no means some delicate child.”

Something in Bucky’s face changed, what it was, Sam couldn’t quite place.

“Well. Thanks for not treating me like I’m made of glass.” Bucky eventually said. He unwrapped himself from his nest and grabbed the empty cup and plate from earlier and put them on the kitchen counter. “But for real. I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam waved at him in farewell. He looked at the mess of blankets and pillows, debating on if he really wanted to go fold them or leave them. He knew Steve would do it if left undone, but he decided to fold them anyway.

“Oh, and Sam.” Bucky said from the elevator entrance.

“Yeah man?” Sam asked.

“Thanks for spending time with me.”

Sam looked up at Bucky with a smile. “No problem man. Sleep well.”


End file.
